


National Moonshine Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian alcohol, Avengers Family, Cuddly Steve Rogers, Drunk Steve Rogers, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: It's not often that Steve rogers was able to get drunk; normal alcohol didn't work on him due to the serum. But when a couple of spies find a bottle of Thor's mead... well... Tony might have to get his husband drunk more often.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Another June Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 13
Kudos: 243





	National Moonshine Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 5th is National Moonshine Day. This day is celebrated by sharing a couple rounds of moonshine with friends (as long as you remember to drink responsibly)

It’s very rare for Tony to actually see Steve drunk. He’s only ever seen Steve drunk twice in his entire life, and at the time they were either barely friends or on the edge of beginning their romantic relationship. So it was safe to say he wasn’t expecting this.

He had just gotten home from a really long day at SI, ready to relax with his husband. What he wasn’t expecting was to find their shared floor completely empty.

“JARVIS, where’s Steve?” Tony asks, already beginning to strip off his suit jacket and tie.

_‘The Captain appears to be in the common room with Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton.’_ JARVIS informs, Tony nodding as he made his way into his bedroom. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before making his way down to the common room.

The sight he was greeted with would have made him bust out laughing if he wasn’t so concerned.

“Umm, why is my husband laying on the coffee table?” Tony asks as he make his way further into the room. The two spies looked up at him, giving smiles and graceful greetings, pointedly ignoring his question. Steve’s greeting, on the other hand, was a lot less graceful.

As soon as he heard his husband’s voice, his head snapped up and a gigantic grin spread across his face. Tony wasn’t sure if the soldier was trying to roll over to get off of the table, or stand up, but either way, he moved the wrong way and ended up flopping on the floor.

“We found some of Thor’s mead.” Natasha explains before Tony could ask the five thousand questions that just ran through his mind. Surprisingly, that answered all of them.

“Hiii.” Steve drawls out once he saw Tony standing above him, earning a couple of chuckles.

“Hey there big guy, why don’t we get off of the floor and go sit back on the couch.” Tony says, holding his hands out for Steve to take as if he could lift him up himself. Steve took the offered hands and the two struggled a bit to the couch.

Once Tony got Steve sat down and settled, Steve instantly pulled Tony onto his lap and buried his face into the smaller man’s neck. Tony just gave the other two spies an amused smile before relaxing and drawing soothing patterns on Steve’s arm.

“How are you doing back there?” Tony asks, not even bothering to hide the delight in his voice.

“I like you.” Steve mumbles, pressing his face a bit harder into Tony’s neck.

“I like you too.” Tony chuckles, Steve’s head snapping up right away.

“You do?” Steve asks, and if he smiled any wider after Tony’s confirmation, he might have split his face in half. “Are you single?” Steve questions, Tony not being able to contain the laugh that spilled out.

“No, I’m happily married.” Tony played along, not expecting Steve’s reaction.

“Oh.” Steve defeatedly says, his face instantly dropping as he set his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “That makes sense, why wouldn’t you be married?” Steve quietly asks, Tony’s amusement leaving him once he heard a sniffle come from behind him. Sure enough, once Tony looked behind him, Steve had tears in his eyes and was very clearly trying not to let them spill.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Tony asks, shifting so he could face Steve and thumb the tear that slipped out of the corner of his eye away.

“I really like you. You’re gorgeous, and smart, and really sweet, but you’re married.” Steve cries. Let the record show, that Tony Stark really did try to keep it together, but the whole thing was hilarious to him and hearing Nat and Clint laughing in the background as they left did not help him.

“Oh my word, you are the worst drunk.” Tony laughs, wiping away the last few tears on Steve’s cheek. “Honey. Steve. Love of my life. I’m married to _you_.” Steve’s reaction was almost instant. His sad and defeated look was quickly replaced with a hopeful one.

“We’re married?” Steve asks, in disbelief, pulling another full body laugh from Tony. Instead of telling Steve, Tony decided to show him by grabbing his hand and lifting it so Steve could see the ring on his finger.

Steve’s eyes went wide as he wiggled his ring finger, mesmerized with the metal that was around it. Then, seemingly realizing something, Steve grabbed Tony’s hand, giggling at the ring that was on his finger.

“We have matching rings.” Steve points out, Tony chuckling before planting a kiss on Steve’s cheek. Steve chuckled before leaning forward in attempt to capture Tony’s lips and, with some help from Tony, he was somewhat successful.

“Come on, Soldier. The sooner we get you to bed, the sooner you can sleep it off, and the sooner I get to tease you about all of this.” Tony says, slowly helping Steve up and to the elevator.

All the way up to their floor, Steve clung to Tony, making it fairly difficult to walk out when the elevator doors opened, although Tony wasn’t complaining. Despite Steve being big and intimidating due to being Captain America, he was a gigantic cuddle bug and Tony was all for it.

Tony gently laid Steve down on the bed, watching as the super soldier immediately lost all energy. Tony delicately strip Steve down to his boxers, covering him up with the comforter before making his way into the bathroom.

Tony made sure to be quick, walking back into the bedroom with a glass of water and a waste basket. As Tony stood back up, Steve gently grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled him towards the bed.

“I just found out we’re married, I wanna cuddle you.” Steve mumbles, a fond smile spreading across Tony’s face as he crawled into bed and pulled Steve into his arms.

“Go to sleep, Honey, I got you. And in the morning, we’ll go out and get you the greasiest breakfast to help with the hangover you will inevitably have.” Tony says, brushing the hair out of Steve’s eyes.

“I love you, Tony.” Steve whispers, sleep already over taking him.

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing endings, I apologize for that.


End file.
